Hermione: La vida sin Harry
by Dreamer4U
Summary: Hermione está completamente desvastada ante la muerte de Harry. Pronto comienza a verlo por todos lados, aunque sabe que está muerto. Cree que está volviéndose loca, ¿pero Harry realmente está muerto?


Capítulo 1

Hermione suspiró y entró en su oficina. Otro día de trabajo más, igual que todos los días. A pesar de que siempre les aseguraba a todos que era eso lo que quería, no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Se sentía vacía. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? A pesar de que extrañaba el mundo mágico en el que había vivido en su adolescencia, y sabía que donde verdaderamente pertenecía era allí, ella sabía que, simplemente, no podía volver. No podía hacerlo, no si él no estaba allí. Y la verdad era que él nunca volvería.

Escuchó el ruido que alguien hacía cuando se aparecía.

-Hola, Ron-saludó automáticamente, ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hola-respondió él-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Siéntate-lo invitó Hermione, sentándose detrás de su escritorio-. Pero-añadió al ver que Ron abría la boca para hablar-, si lo que vienes es a convencerme de que regrese al mundo de los magos, mi respuesta es no. Me va muy bien en el mundo muggle.

Ron suspiró impacientemente.

-¡No puedo creer que una hechicera diga semejante cosa! No puedes decir que te va mejor aquí, no entiendo cómo te las puedes arreglar sin magia. Eso es imposible.

-La verdad es que no. Puede resultarte difícil de comprender, pero eso es porque tú ya naciste en ese mundo. Yo descubrí que era una hechicera cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, a los once años. Incluso en ese entonces me costó creerlo.

-Todos los días en el Ministerio me preguntan por ti. Por supuesto, no les conté la verdad. Les dije que estabas de viaje. Tu puesto sigue vacante. Tú eres la única que puede ocuparlo.

-Simplemente… no puedo. Estoy feliz aquí.

-¿Cómo periodista en una revista de moda? De todos los lugares en los que podrías haber terminado, éste es el último que hubiera pensado. Estás malgastando tu cerebro-añadió Ron, con una risita.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa, pero luego se ablandó.

-Sé que no me entiendes, pero no puedo volver allí. No es que no quiera, no puedo. Aunque no lo creas, aquí hay muchas cosas que me distraen. Elegí ser periodista de moda porque no quiero escuchar hablar sobre muertes y cosas tristes. La moda es algo que me gusta y me distrae. También puedo ir al cine, ver tele, y hay computadoras, algo que no hay en el mundo mágico. Me distraen un montón, te sorprenderías todas las cosas que puedes hacer con ellas. Pero si vuelvo al mundo mágico, todo me recordaría a Harry…-Hermione se quedó sin voz, ya que tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta- pero la verdad es que Harry… Harry no va a volver. Y si pienso en eso, siento que me falta el aire. Es muy doloroso, es más fácil no pensar. Por eso estoy aquí.

Ron la miraba con tristeza.

-No eres la única que extraña a Harry-afirmó Ron, con voz extraña-. Pero escapar no soluciona las cosas. Sé que no voy a hacerte cambiar de idea, pero voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños, y me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo.

Hermione dudó.

-No lo sé…

-Sólo es una noche. Va a ser una fiesta muy divertida. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Además hay muchas personas que te extrañan y quieren verte.

Al ver la cara de súplica que ponía Ron, Hermione aceptó.

-Perfecto. Entonces te veré este viernes a las 9 de la noche. Pero si puedes, ven antes. Mi mamá y mi hermana te extrañan muchísimo.

-Está bien.

Hermione no pudo menos de sonreír al ver el rostro de felicidad de Ron. Ron se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse.

-Ron-lo llamó Hermione-. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizó Ron-. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Y te entiendo.

Le sonrió una vez más y desapareció.

Hermione pensó en que en tan sólo 2 días volvería a la Madriguera. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los Weasley y a sus otros amigos del colegio, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que iba a hacer muy difícil. Estaría esperando la llegada de Harry toda la noche. Y después, una vez más, se daría cuenta de que él ya no iba a volver. Se había ido para siempre. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Y eso la asustaba. La asustaba mucho llorar porque eso significaba que vivía y que sufría. Pero ella nunca se permitía eso. Nunca pensaba en Harry. Cuando algún recuerdo o una idea relacionada a él se lograba infiltrar en su cabeza, desesperadamente buscaba hacer algo para acallar ese recuerdo. A la noche tomaba pastillas para dormir, porque sabía que sino lo hacía el rostro de Harry se le aparecería en la oscuridad. Por dentro tenía muchísimos deseos de verlo, pero cuando estiraba la mano en la oscuridad para acariciarlo, éste desaparecía. Y eso dolía más que todo.

Harry había muerto hacía un año. Había dado su vida para salvar a sus amigos y derrotar a Voldemort, al haber descubierto que era la única forma de vencerlo, siendo él el último Horcrux. Desde ese entonces, Hermione sentía que su vida había acabado. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que había alrededor le recordaba a Harry. Por eso había vuelto al mundo muggle. Sabía que allí podría distraerse y no pensar. Más que un ser humano, se había convertido en una zombi. Pero ella estaba conforme con eso. Se había conseguido trabajo en una revista de moda, y se había volcado al trabajo y su vida giraba en torno a él. Todos estaban muy conformes con su trabajo y la dedicación que ponía, que lograba muy buenos resultados.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en Harry", se dijo a sí misma. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y empezó a trabajar.

_Hermione-le dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. Se podía notar que estaba muy nervioso-. Quiero…eh…hablar contigo._

_-Por supuesto-aceptó Hermione, tratando de cambiar la expresión de preocupación que había en su rostro._

_Harry sonrió muy nervioso. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de decir lo que iba a decir en ese momento, temía su reacción. Por otro lado, ya no lo podía seguir ocultando. Estaba en un peligro inminente. Ya había acabado con todos los Horcruxes (1) y el encuentro final con Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca. Si le llegara a pasar algo, él necesitaba que Hermione lo supiera._

_-Es…es muy difícil para mí decirte esto…no sé cómo vas a reaccionar y…_

_Hermione lo miraba muy confusa. Harry miró a su alrededor, preocupado de que Ron pudiera aparecer en la carpa (2). _

_-Harry, tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-lo animó Hermione._

_Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza._

_-Es que… tú no entiendes…siento como si estuviera traicionando a mi mejor amigo…_

_-¿A Ron?-Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse._

_-Sí…bueno, lo diré de una vez. No vale nada seguirlo atrasando…he descubierto que…yo… me enamoré de ti-Harry cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió lentamente, esperando la reacción de Hermione._

_Ella se había quedado congelada. En ese momento entró Ron._

_-¡Harry, creo que tenemos que irnos!-gritó Ron aterrorizado._

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía lágrimas en el rostro. Había soñado con el momento más hermoso que había tenido en su vida, aunque ella se negaba a recordarlo. Fue horas antes de que Harry muriera.

Se sentó en la cama con una mano en el pecho, respirando profundamente. Era algo horrible, algo que no soportaba sentir. Recordaba la mirada implorante de Harry, esperando a que ella le dijera que también lo amaba. Pero ella no lo había hecho. Se había quedado estupefacta, muy impresionada por lo que Harry le había dicho. No podía concebir que Harry se sintiera del mismo modo que se sentía ella. Tenía el maravilloso sentimiento de ser correspondida, y lo había echado a perder. Había perdido a Harry, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero todo le fue arrebatado en un segundo, porque se fueron de ese lugar y no volvieron nunca más. Y Harry murió, y ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba. Era de lo que más se arrepentía en su vida. Ahora ya era muy tarde. Harry ya no la podía escuchar.

Hermione lloró silenciosamente. No quería despertar a su compañera de cuarto. Ya la había despertado varias veces en ocasiones anteriores por sus pesadillas.

¿Cuándo se iba a terminar todo aquello? Lo único que quería era tener ganas de vivir, tener un propósito. No podía estar su vida esperando a que llegara su muerte para poder estar finalmente con Harry. Pero parecía que lo estuviera esperando, como si transitara por la vida para tener ese premio por todo lo que había pasado.

Al mirar la hora, se sorprendió de que sólo faltara una hora para tener que levantarse para prepararse para ir al trabajo. Como sabía que no volvería a dormirse y necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse, decidió levantarse.

Ese día no iría en auto a la oficina, prefirió ir caminando, para despejar la mente. Pero no lo logró, iba perdida en sus pensamientos y chocó varias veces con otras personas. Pero, de repente, vio algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención. Entre las cabezas de la gente, distinguió un cabello oscuro, color negro azabache, alborotado en todas direcciones. Sin saber lo que hacía, comenzó a seguir a la persona entre la multitud, a pesar de que le llevaba media cuadra de ventaja, y chocando con una docena de personas en el camino. No sabía lo que hacía, sólo había una fuerza que la llevaba a seguir a aquel hombre. El corazón le latía violentamente. Se detuvo, lo había perdido de vista. Pero después lo vio, estaba en la otra calle. Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Hermione sintió una fuerte puntada en el corazón al ver los brillantes ojos verdes del amigo a quien amaba.

Harry no sabía que él era el último Horcrux.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione se encontraban en la misma carpa que aparece en los libros 4 y 7.

Capítulo 2

Hermione no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, pensando en lo que había visto y tratando de convencerse de que lo había imaginado. "Harry está muerto", se dijo con firmeza. Pero, sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le decía que sí había visto a Harry. Por otro lado, lo más razonable era que se lo hubiera imaginado todo. Había soñado con Harry y mientras caminaba estaba pensando en él. Intentó pensar en otra cosa en todo el día, en concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no tuvo éxito. Sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien, alguien que la escuchara y tratara de comprenderla, de lo contrario se volvería loca. Pero sabía que nadie la entendería. Si le contaba a sus amigas muggles creerían que estaba más loca de lo que creían. "Ron", pensó. Él era la respuesta. Le podía contar todo. Pero no podía esperar más tiempo para hablar con él. El trabajo podía esperar. Se aseguró de que nadie la veía y desapareció.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de La Madriguera y suspiró profundamente. Golpeó la puerta. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba. Tuvo que armarse de valor para no salir corriendo de allí.

La que abrió fue la señora Weasley, quien dio un grito de alegría y la abrazó, haciéndola entrar en la casa. Hermione vio que allí también se encontraban Ron y Ginny. Ginny también fue hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazó. Hermione pudo ver que Ron le sonreía sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentía muy conmovida por las muestras de afecto que le mostraba esa gente a la que tanto quería, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de temblar. No se sentía muy cómoda. Contestando rápidamente que se encontraba muy bien a la señora Weasley y a Ginny, fue hacia donde estaba Ron. No lo podía soportar más. Tenía que decirle lo que había ido a decirle. Tampoco le importaba lo que le dijeran o pensaran los demás. Simplemente, tenía que hacerlo y no podía seguir fingiendo o posponerlo. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-He visto a Harry hoy. Cuando me encontraba de camino hacia el trabajo.

Seguía permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. No quería enfrentarse a sus miradas. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ron estaba desconcertado. La señora Weasley también parecía estarlo, pero, sin embargo, se las arregló para hacerle ver a Hermione la insensatez de lo que había dicho.

-Pero, Hermione, eso no es posible. Tú sabes que…

Pero fue interrumpida por Ginny, que se había sentado en un rincón y lucía muy afectada.

-Mamá-susurró con voz temblorosa-. No es mentira. Yo también lo he visto.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su copa, mirando ausente las luces y las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de una banda de música mágica que no conocía. A pesar de que era marzo, era una noche cálida. Ella diría que parecía mágica, con las hadas que traían las luces y bailaban por encima de las cabezas de los demás. Verdaderamente, eso diría en otras circunstancias. Pero no era así. Porque no estaba pensando en lo que veía. Su cerebro estaba trabado como un disco rayado, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. El hecho de que Harry viviera. Era así como había pasado sus últimos días. Sólo pensando en volverle a ver.

Esa noche, vestía un hermoso vestido cuyo tono pasaba del amarillo claro al dorado, y del dorado al anaranjado. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto, y de sus orejas colgaban dos aros que tintineaban cuando ella movía la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hermione no recordaba haberlo hecho. No recordaba haberse vestido, ni maquillado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Y, afortunadamente, no había percibido la expresión de Ron cuando la había visto esa noche. Ella, simplemente, estaba ahí, limitándose a respirar. Y esperando a que él apareciera, porque sabía que lo iba a hacer. Ahora ya estaba completamente segura de ello. "_Ginny también lo ha visto, _pensó, _no soy la única._" Aunque Ginny no resultaba muy convincente cuando le contó de lo sucedido, ella le creía. Y era la única que lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, Ron estaba bailando y riendo con sus invitados. Había cambiado mucho la forma en que la gente lo veía, y él también había cambiado, pero no mucho. Más que haber cambiado, sus defectos se habían acentuado ligeramente. Todavía le encantaba que la gente esté pendiente de él. Al haber "ayudado" a combatir al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y ser el único sobreviviente cuerdo (la gente creía que Hermione estaba loca), la gente le prestaba mucha atención. Y esto también se debía en gran parte al hecho de que Harry estaba muerto. Ron disfrutaba enormemente con esto. Se sentía como una celebridad, y ahora que sabía lo que había sentido Harry desde que tenía once años, no podía entender por qué a Harry siempre le había disgustado ser reconocido de esa forma. Toda su vida, lo que Ron había querido era ser distinguido entre sus hermanos. Y nunca había pensado en que lo lograría. Pero lo había hecho. Los había pasado a todos. Y se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

La fiesta no podía ir mejor. Ron estaba muy contento. Pero, entre toda la gente pudo distinguir a Hermione viendo con expresión ausente hacia donde estaba él. Aunque sabía que ella no lo estaba mirando realmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo miraba. Al verla, Ron suspiró. A pesar de que había muchas chicas bonitas en la fiesta, y que sabía que todas estaban bajo sus pies, Hermione era lo único imposible en su vida. Era lo único que le faltaba. Había reído y se había divertido bastante a lo largo de la noche, pero siempre su mirada volvía posarse sobre Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita que estaba. Y le encantaría pensar que se había puesto así de bonita para él. Pero sabía que no estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía la idea ridícula de que Harry iría a verla. Cómo si eso fuera posible. Harry estaba muerto, y, a pesar de que quería a Harry porque había sido su amigo, la verdad era que no quería que volviera. No cuando él estaba tan bien. No si quería estar con Hermione. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para conquistarla. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Él y Hermione habían nacido para estar juntos y todos lo sabían.

Sabía que había personas que le estaban hablando, pero no le interesaba. Sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó a Hermione. Le dolió la indiferencia y el rechazo con el que ella lo recibió. Sabía que el hecho de que él no creyera que Harry estuviera vivo la seguía afectando.

Hermione seguía pensando en Harry, cuando sintió que Ron se le acercaba. Lo quería porque era su amigo, pero no quería hablar con él en esos momentos. Sabía que Ron no le creía.

-Estás bellísima esta noche-le susurró Ron junto al oído.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ron tan cerca y al percibir su mirada. No la miraba como antes. No sabía por qué, pero la forma en que la miraba la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Atribuyó el estado de Ron al alcohol. Conocía su afición a las bebidas mágicas raras.

-Gracias-le respondió cortésmente pero cortante a la vez.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le ofreció Ron.

-No, gracias.

-Hermione, ¡él está muerto!-le gritó Ron impacientemente, al ver que ella no iba a volverle a hablar.

Hermione lo miró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa.

-Ginny también…

-¡Sabía que dirías eso! Pero, la verdad es que no puedes confiar en ella. Creyó haber visto a Harry a lo lejos desde el campo. Pero pudo haber sido cualquier hombre. Ni siquiera me reconocería a mí a esa distancia. Además, ya sabes cómo está desde la muerte de Harry. No es la misma, le ha resultado muy difícil.

Hermione no coincidía con Ron. Ginny estaba tan alegre como siempre. Dirigió su vista hacia donde ella estaba. Estaba bailando y riendo entre un grupo de chicos. Y así había sido desde que Harry había muerto. Hermione la había visto llorar en el funeral, pero su tristeza por la muerte de Harry no le había impedido ir a una fiesta el fin de semana siguiente a su muerte. La vida de Ginny era muy cómoda. Casi nunca trabajaba, sus empleos le duraban muy poco, por lo que era mantenida por sus padres. Pero si había algo que le durara menos que sus trabajos eran sus novios. Adicta a las fiestas, Ginny siempre volvía de todas con un chico nuevo, alegando que había sido amor a primera vista. Pero después de pocos días, la magia se perdía.

Hermione pensaba en esas cosas distraídamente cuando algo la trajo de vuelta a la tierra violentamente. ¡Ron la estaba besando!

Hermione se liberó a empujones y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry sonrió con tristeza desde su escondite atrás de un árbol. "_Entonces así son las cosas_", se dijo. Había pasado por millones de obstáculos para sobrevivir y llegar hacia donde estaba. Y la única razón por la que había hecho todo había sido Hermione. Ella había sido como la droga que lo mantenía vivo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y que probablemente ella ya estaría con otra persona, no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que verla. Pero, reconoció tristemente, era obvio que Ron se aprovecharía de la situación. "_O quizás no_", pensó. Quizás era verdad que ellos siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos. Porque, recordó dolorosamente, Hermione nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Nunca.

Harry vio cómo Hermione apartaba a Ron cuando él la había besado. _Otras de sus peleas_. Ya las conocía bien.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con rapidez. Hermione se acercaba llorando y corriendo en dirección hacia donde él estaba. Se aseguró de estar bien escondido cuando ella pasó a su lado corriendo y sintió la fragancia de su perfume. Miró hacia donde ella se estaba alejando. Sólo le llevó un segundo decidir lo que iba a hacer. Vaciló un instante y él también empezó a correr, siguiendo el rumbo por el que ella se había alejado.

Luego de unos minutos, la encontró acurrucada al pie de un árbol. Estaba llorando. Harry se acercó y se detuvo en frente de ella.

Capítulo 3

Hermione miró a través de sus lágrimas la figura de Harry. "_No puede ser" _se dijo. "_Realmente ha venido esta noche_". Pero, a pesar de que siempre había esperado ese momento, de repente se había quedado sin aire y no podía respirar. Estaba paralizada. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos verdes, como hipnotizada. Era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño maravilloso. Despertó bruscamente. ¡Harry estaba allí! Torpemente, y sin dejar de sollozar, se levantó y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. A pesar de la evidente sorpresa de Harry, éste correspondió al abrazo. "¡Estás vivo!", logró susurrar Hermione. Harry sonrió.

Harry delicadamente apartó a Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada emocionadamente. Harry sonrió, contento al fin de poder verla y sobretodo al ver la emoción en sus ojos. "_Ella está realmente contenta de verme_" pensó felizmente. Pero luego la sonrisa se fue de su rostro al recordar que ella sólo lo quería como amigo y como amigo y que ella estaba con Ron. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hermione lo besó inesperadamente. Él respondió con todo el amor del mundo. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien como amaba a Hermione. Para ese momento exacto era para lo que él había aguantado durante tanto tiempo. Y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Se sentía como en el cielo.

Hermione se había decidido a besarlo. No había podido evitarlo. De esa forma, Harry sabía que ella lo amaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Harry en verdad estaba vivo. Ya nadie podría confundirla ni convencerla de lo contrario. Se sentía más viva ahora que en toda su vida.

Se podría decir que ése fue un momento mágico. Porque, a pesar de que no fue un beso espectacular como los de las películas al ser bastante torpe por la desesperación de ambos, ellos aprendieron una magia que nadie podría enseñarles. Fue un beso tierno y cargado de emoción, fue todo lo que ellos habían esperado.

Pero Harry frunció el ceño. Escuchaba pasos que se aproximaban. Se separó de Hermione y le dedicó una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Hermione quedó conmocionada. Ron apareció al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hemione, ¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó en tono de alarma Ron al ver el estado en que se hallaba.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que te lo diga si no me vas a creer?- le contestó Hermione y desapareció entre los árboles.

Capítulo 4

A pesar de que Hermione creía que Harry había desaparecido, no era realmente así. Sí se había aparecido, pero a pocos metros del lugar en que se habían besado. No quería irse. Deseaba seguir viendo a Hermione. Lo necesitaba. Todavía podía seguir sintiendo sus labios en los de él. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la capa para hacerse invisible. Se la puso y aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar lo que Hermione hablaba con Ron. La verdad era que Harry estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de Hermione. ¡Lo había besado! Y eso lo había confundido. Si Hermione estaba con Ron… pero, no le interesaba la razón de aquel beso. Estaba demasiado contento como para ponerse a pensar.

Pocos segundos después de la aparición de Ron en el bosque, Hermione pasó corriendo a su lado. Harry la siguió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella no escuchara el ruido que él hacía al pisar las hojas de los árboles que había en el piso. Pero ella parecía muy alterada como para darse cuenta. Ella siguió corriendo. Harry se preguntaba cuándo se detendría, ya se estaba cansando. Hermione salió a una calle muggle y detuvo un taxi. Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para oír la dirección que ella indicaba. "_Entonces allí es adonde iré_".

Harry creyó que había oído mal cuando escuchó que Hermione había dado la dirección de una calle muggle. Ya bastante sorprendido estaba de que no hubiera utilizado la aparición como un medio de transporte. ¿Por qué un mago tomaría un taxi cuando podía desaparecer y aparecer en un instante?

Cuando Harry se apareció en el departamento de Hermione, pudo apreciar la belleza y la modernidad del hogar. Estaba muy ordenado. Y había artefactos eléctricos por todas partes. Harry empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras y Harry fue tras ella. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Hermione se echó en la cama y se largó a llorar. Lentamente, se reincorporó y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz. Tras estar bastante tiempo sacando más y más papeles, en el fondo del cajón había una foto de Harry.

-Estuve todo este tiempo escondiéndote, esforzándome por no pensar en ti-dijo Hermione con una voz extraña, casi de rabia-. Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir. Apretando la foto contra su pecho, Hermione se recostó cerrando los ojos, todavía con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

Harry sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. No podía verla sufrir. Podía soportar cualquier cosa menos eso. Tuvo que luchar con la tentación de salir debajo de la capa y consolarla. Pero no podía. Todavía no. Primero tenía que observarla, comprender lo que pasaba. Pero después sí, y, si ella lo amaba como él lo estaba empezando a sospechar, estarían juntos para siempre.

Capítulo 5

Una noche después, Harry observaba a Hermione dormir en un sueño intranquilo. Estaba con ella en su habitación, tapado con la capa para hacerse invisible. Harry no podía evitar preocuparse con ella. Hermione estaba muerta en vida, era como si fuera un robot. Lo único que la había visto hacer en todo el día era trabajar. No había parado un segundo, ni siquiera para almorzar. Y, lo que era aún peor, vivía como muggle. Vivía con una amiga muggle en una zona muggle, y su trabajo era muggle. Él sabía que Hermione era muy inteligente y podía conseguir lo que quería. Entonces, ¿Por qué había abandonado completamente el mundo que ella parecía amar tanto?

Cuando llegó de trabajar, a una hora realmente ridícula por lo tarde que era, ni siquiera cenó. Subió a su habitación y se puso a ver televisión. Pero nada la entretenía por demasiado rato. Ella se revolvía inquieta cambiando de canal cada pocos segundos. Era como si no quisiera pensar. Y realmente era así. Hermione se esforzaba al máximo por estar distraída, porque sino los recuerdos llegarían…así como las lágrimas y el dolor…

Ahora dormida, perfilada contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana que se había olvidado de cerrar, Harry la miraba mientras ella murmuraba y se agitaba en sueños, llorando.

-¿Qué te has hecho?-le susurró Harry tristemente.

Sobre la mesita de luz, había una caja con pastillas para dormir. Hermione las había tomado esa noche, como hacía siempre. Hermione se estaba lastimando a ella misma, y Harry no podía seguir soportándolo. Esto tenía que terminar y él iba a hacerlo, hablaría con ella.

Harry estaba muy cansado. Hacía varios días que no dormía. Acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación de Hermione mientras la observaba dormir, dejó que su mente vagara y se permitió volver a los días en que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Había sido en la época en que habían salido en busca de los Horcruxes. La amaba inconscientemente, y no se daba cuenta de ello. No fue hasta que Ron los abandonó que se realizó. Desde luego, ella lo había acompañado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Había decidido quedarse con él y no con Ron, sabiendo que si se quedaba estaría en peligro, siguiendo un rumbo incierto de Horcruxes y comiendo frutos de los árboles (cuando no eran lo bastante afortunados para comer pescado quemado xD). Sin embargo, ella se había quedado. Lo había ayudado hasta el final. Había accedido a su deseo de visitar las tumbas de sus padres y lo había acompañado. Lo salvó cuando Nagini lo atacó y lo sacó del peligro cuando Voldemort se apareció en esa casa. Lo cuidó cuando volvieron a la carpa. Él sabía que ella siempre estaría con él. A pesar de todas las cosas que rondaban en su mente por ese momento, la enorme avalancha de problemas, él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hermione. Con el habitual malhumor y silencio que lo rondaba por esos días, trató de no hacerles caso. Pero fue imposible. Fue entonces cuando Ron regresó.

Tiempo después, se animó finalmente a contarle la verdad a Hermione. Pero ella no le había contestado. Tuvieron que irse de ese lugar, y después no la había vuelto a ver nunca más.

Harry se reincorporó. Hermione se estaba despertando.

Minutos después, Harry (bajo la capa para hacerse invisible) estaba con Hermione en el despacho de ésta.

Hermione estaba escribiendo unos informes y Harry la estaba observando. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Ron se apareció. Hubo un tenso silencio. Hermione miró a Ron y luego siguió trabajando.

-Hermione, yo…

-No tienes nada qué decirme-lo cortó Hermione fríamente.

-Por favor, permite que te hable.

Hermione lo miró y no dijo nada. Ron lo interpretó como un asentimiento.

-Sé que me comporté como un idiota en mi cumpleaños. Tenía unas copas de más. Y… sé que no debí haberte besado. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Por favor, perdóname.

-Quiero perdonarte, Ron-dijo Hermione serenamente-. Porque valoro nuestra amistad y recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Nunca creía que llegaríamos a esto. Pero la verdad es que tú no confías en mí. No crees en lo que te digo.

En los ojos de Hermione se podía ver el dolor del hecho de que su mejor amigo no confiara en ella.

-Si te refieres a Harry-dijo Ron, cambiando su actitud de arrepentido a una de obstinación-, ya sabes que no es posible. Harry está muerto y no volverá nunca más.

Hermione lo miró con furia. En ese momento, Harry se decidió. Dio un paso adelante y se sacó la capa.

Capítulo 6

Al verlo, Ron dio un grito ahogado y se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Hermione. Ella estaba en silencio contemplando a Harry. Transcurrió el tiempo y ninguno dijo nada. Fue Ron el que rompió el silencio.

-Harry, ¿cómo…?

-Es una larga historia-lo interrumpió Harry, mirando inquieto a Hermione, ya que ella se había sentado y contemplaba con expresión ausente la escena.

-Bueno, cuéntala-le pidió Ron y, con expresión vacilante, se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Luego los dos se sentaron frente al escritorio de Hermione. Ésta continuaba impasible.

-¿Hermione?-la llamó Harry.

Pero ella no lo miró.

-Cuenta la historia, Harry-susurró en una voz tan baja que casi ni se escuchó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar-suspiró Harry-. Recuerdo que vencí a Voldemort, pero después todo se vuelve borroso. Cuando me desperté, estaba en la oscuridad. Estaba atado y sin mi varita, no podía moverme, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria para ello. Con el correr de los días, cuando mi mente se fue aclarando, comprendí que estaba en la mazmorra de la mansión de los Malfoy. Estaba la mayor parte del día con los ojos vendados. A veces podía sentir una presencia, sabía que estaba siendo observado, creo que se trataba de una mujer. Pero ella nunca se me acercaba ni hablaba conmigo. Sólo se quedaba ahí.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-preguntó Ron.

-Gracias al elfo que me traía la comida. Me ayudó a escapar y recuperó mi varita. Yo lo ayudé a escapar a él. No me quiero imaginar lo que le harían si lo hubieran descubierto.

Harry decidió callar el hecho de que el amor que sentía por Hermione y el deseo de volver a verla lo habían ayudado a fortalecerse y luchar contra el maleficio Imperius.

-Pero estuviste ahí 5 años-señaló Ron.

-¿5 años?-exclamó Harry, sobresaltado-. Es imposible que haya pasado tanto tiempo…

Pero, al ver el rostro de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Todos se encontraban muy cambiados físicamente. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Ginny dijo que te había visto a lo lejos, cerca de nuestra casa-le comentó Ron.

-Sí, es verdad. Me acerqué para ver a…

Hermione miró a Harry con expresión dolida y después bajó la vista al suelo.

-Sí, lo sé-le dijo Ron a Harry, dándole un codazo-. Querías ver a mi hermana.

Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Hermione se levantó con un fajo de papeles en la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar ni a Harry ni Ron.

-¿Adónde vas, Hermione?-le preguntó Ron.

Hermione pareció despertar del trance en que estaba.

-Oh… yo…tengo que llevar esto al director…

-Pero Hermione, ¡Harry está aquí! ¿No era esto lo que querías?

-Tengo que trabajar, Ron-dijo Hermione, y salió del despacho.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry, que tenía una expresión de tristeza marcada en el rostro.

-No sabes cómo ha estado desde que te fuiste. Al principio, no hacía más que llorar. Pero un día, se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y vino a esta parte de la ciudad. Tiene una antigua amiga de la escuela primaria. Se vino a vivir con ella, estudió y se recibió de periodista de moda. Nunca más volvió a poner un pie en La Madriguera o a tocar su varita mágica. La magia ya no forma parte de ella. Sin embargo, ya no ríe ni llora. Es como si no viviera. Algo se rompió en ella cuando te fuiste.

-Pero yo creí que ella estaba contigo.

-¿Sí? Eso es lo que creían todos. Pero ella está muy ocupada con su trabajo como para tener una relación con alguien.

Ron se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno, amigo, me alegro mucho de que estés vivo, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. Te espero a cenar esta noche. Mi familia se va a morir cuando les cuente, ¡piensa en lo que dirá Ginny!

Ron desapareció. Al poco tiempo, Hermione volvió. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a Harry allí.

-Hermione…-empezó Harry.

-Harry, no quiero ser grosera, pero de verdad tengo que trabajar.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, ella se limitó a mirarlo y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Creo que deberías estar con Ginny…-murmuró Hermione.

Él la besó brevemente y se fue.

Capítulo 7

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se dijo Hermione mientras comía en el sofá enfrente del televisor. "Estuve esperando todo este tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad la echo a perder. Él me sigue amando, y si no lo hiciera, tengo que hacer que me ame. Porque él le da sentido a mi vida".

Hermione se levantó e hizo algo que no había hecho en un año. Salió a la calle bajo la densa lluvia que estaba cayendo en esos momentos y paró un taxi. Por suerte, no se había mojado completamente. Se dirigió a La Madriguera, ya que sabía que Harry estaría allí. Pero, tras dar dos pasos en la oscuridad del exterior y asomarse a la ventana de la casa, lo que vio hizo que se le estrujara el corazón. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, riendo. Sabía que no pasaba nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Levantó la mano temblorosamente y golpeó la puerta.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Hermione. Tiró de ella hacia dentro, donde estaban Harry y los Weasley sentados en la mesa.

-¡No te esperábamos!-exclamó la señora Weasley-. Pero es una gran alegría que hayas venido, especialmente en este momento en que todos estamos tan contentos. ¡Harry está aquí!

Hermione vio a Harry y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa incómodamente, ya que Ginny ni siquiera dejaba que él mire para otro lado. Hermione se sentó en frente de ellos, mirándolos bastante enfadada.

-¡Hermione, tenías razón!-le dijo Ginny a Hermione-. Yo creí haberlo visto, y en verdad era él. ¡Él había venido a verme a mí!

-Sí-asintió Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-Estoy tan contenta de que haya vuelto. No quiero acordarme los días que pasé llorando después de la muerte de Harry. Fue muy feo. Incluso ahora seguía llorando, después de un año.

A pesar de que Hermione quería mucho a Ginny, no pudo evitar mirarla con desagrado. No podía mentir tan abiertamente. Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su evidente incomodidad. Todos miraban embelesados a Harry y a Ginny.

-Ginny, cuéntame, ¿cómo está William?-preguntó Hermione de repente. Quería ver cómo Ginny se arreglaba con ello.

Todos miraron a Hermione nerviosamente. Ginny titubeó antes de decir:

-Su…supongo que está bien. Pero yo no lo sé, porque he dejado de verme con él. Me di cuenta de que él no era como Harry-añadió acariciando el cabello de Harry.

Hermione no podía creer cómo su amiga era tan mentirosa. Sabía que seguía hablando, pero su mente estaba en trance. Hasta que algo de lo que dijo Ginny la hizo volver a la realidad:

-¡…y Harry y yo volveremos a estar juntos como siempre!

Hermione miró a Harry furiosa y dolida a la vez. Éste le devolvió una mirada de disculpa, algo incómodo.

Y así pasó la cena. Fue un tormento enorme para Hermione, pero nadie lo notó. Ya no podía aguantar ver la visión de Harry y de Ginny, así que poco después del postre, se levanto, se despidió y se fue.

Hermione llegó a su casa, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir las lágrimas. Se sentó en su cama y una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar.

-Hermione, lo siento-se disculpó Harry.

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo.

-Tú sabes que te amo. Pero yo no sé si me quieres, y Ginny…

-¿Ella qué?-preguntó Hermione apretando los dientes.

-No pude hacer nada. Ni bien entré a esa casa, ella se abalanzó sobre mí llorando diciendo que me amaba, contando cómo había querido suicidarse después de…

-¡Ella nunca intentó suicidarse!-gritó Hermione, decidida a no aguantar más esa mentira-. ¡La que lo intentó fui yo!

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Pastillas, muchas pastillas tomé. Pero yo nunca la vi llorar realmente. Y ella fue a una fiesta el fin de semana posterior a tu muerte. Y así es desde siempre, con un novio nuevo cada semana.

-Es su forma de…

-¡No me vengas con que es su forma de tomarlo!-le espetó Hermione-. ¡Sólo una desalmada puede tomarse de esa forma la muerte de su novio! ¡Yo ni siquiera he vuelto a estar con otro chico, siempre que se me acercaba alguien se me aparecía tu rostro!

Harry se quedó callado por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te intentaste suicidar?-le preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

-¡Estaba destrozada por tu muerte!

Hermione hizo una pausa y suspiró.

-Mira, Harry, estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Sólo dejémoslo así, ¿ok? Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto.

-Hermione, esto no será así para siempre. Pero espero que me comprendas, estoy entre la espada y la pared, todos me presionan para que esté con una persona que no quiero.

Hermione parecía pensativa.

-Siempre pensé que todos los problemas se acabarían cuando tú aparecieras definitivamente-le dijo-. Porque siempre te creí lo bastante valiente como para luchar por lo que querías. Pero veo que no es así. Ah, y antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que el día en que me dijiste que me amabas no te contesté porque estaba sorprendida, pero sí te amaba. Pero creo que se terminó para mí. No puedo seguirlo negando más, hay algunas cosas que no son a pesar de que lo queramos.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Intentó acercarse a Hermione, pero ella lo detuvo y le pidió que se vaya, por lo que no tuvo más motivo que irse.

Capítulo 8

Esta vez, Hermione se lo tomó completamente diferente. Ya no escondería su dolor. No, sufriría para sacarlo y poder salir adelante. Antes no quería hacerlo porque ella no quería seguir sin Harry, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ella sí que quería seguir ahora. Tenía que vivir su vida sin Harry, a pesar de que le costara. Pero ella era valiente y sabía que lo lograría. Esperó pacientemente a que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos. No era fácil, recordar a Ginny acariciando a Harry era más de lo que podía soportar. Le sorprendió descubrir (y se odió a sí misma por eso) que le dolía más ahora que Harry estaba con Ginny que cuando estaba "muerto". Porque ahora sabía que él no estaba con ella porque así lo quería él y, lo que era peor, estaba con otra.

Los días pasaron lentamente. La enorme depresión en la que Hermione se había sumido parecía apaciguarse. Ron seguía apareciéndose en su despacho para invitarla a cenar con los demás. Pero Hermione nunca aceptaba. Si cuando creía que Harry estaba muerto había dejado la magia, ahora era más muggle que nunca. Incluso ahora todos los muggles con los que trataba la querían más, era increíble su mejoría, estaba más simpática y más relajada. Ahora los escuchaba cuando le hablaban. La relación con la amiga con la que vivía, Kate, también había cambiado. Reían y salían juntas. Incluso el novio de ella le había presentado un amigo a Hermione. En su despacho, Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos al recordar a Nate. Era tan apuesto y tan bueno con ella. Aunque hacía unos pocos días que lo conocía, a Hermione le gustaba. Acostumbraban a salir los cuatro juntos, y en esas salidas lo pasaba muy bien. Él la hacía reír, y Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Una arruga de preocupación apareció en la frente de Hermione."Él no sabe que soy bruja". "Pero, pensó un instante después, no creo que por ahora sea un problema, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no hago magia". Hermione se relajó completamente al recordar los planes que tenía para esa noche. Irían a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las amigas de Kate. La fiesta se realizaría en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, y ella iría con Nate.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Hermione se hallaba frente al espejo, poniéndose los aros en las orejas. Desde abajo, su amiga la llamaba para que bajara. Los chicos ya estaban allí.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!-le gritaba Nate bromeando.

-¡Ya voy!-le gritó Hermione riendo.

-¡Qué rápido que me encontraste reemplazo!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con Hermione.

-Te agradecería si avisaras antes de aparecerte en mi habitación-repuso Hermione con fastidio-. Y, en cuanto a lo de que te encontré reemplazo, es por tu culpa. Tú no me dejaste otra alternativa. ¿Quieres que te espere mientras tú te diviertes con Ginny?

-No, es que…

-Es gracioso la forma en que a todos les gusta impedirme que yo sea feliz. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Me merezco estar bien y tener ganas de estar viva. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Hermione se fue con un nudo en la garganta, dejando a Harry solo en la habitación. Lo que había hecho había requerido de todas sus fuerzas. Cuando lo vio le había dado vuelta el corazón, y estaba muy tentada a dejarlo todo para quedarse con él. Pero sabía que Harry no era de ella. Era así de simple.

Hermione estuvo más callada que de costumbre, pensando en Harry. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Se hallaba en el salón más lujoso en el que había estado. La gente que estaba allí era muy elegante. Todavía la música no había empezado, y había grupos de dos o tres personas charlando animadamente por todo el lugar. Nate agarró a Hermione de la mano y la llevó al centro del salón. Cuando Hermione miró sus ojos verdes, se le fue parte de la tensión que la embargaba.

-Estabas muy callada en el camino hacia aquí. Me sorprendió mucho que no expresaras tu opinión de los temas que estábamos hablando. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es tu inteligencia.

Hermione sonrió y se disponía a contestar, cuando hubo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que le llamó la atención.

-¡Viktor!-exclamó cuando él la saludó.

Capítulo 9

Hermione abrazó a Viktor. Estaba realmente contenta de verlo allí.

-¡Tu inglés ha mejorado muchísimo!-lo felicitó Hermione.

-He estado viviendo aquí desde hace varios años. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Él es tu novio?-preguntó Krum, volviéndose hacia Nate.

Hermione deseó que la tragara la tierra. No podía decir que era nada de ese chico, porque recién lo estaba conociendo, y no quería asustarlo. Nate pareció notar su incomodidad, porque rió y respondió por ella:

-Bueno, sólo nos conocemos hace unos días, pero esperamos conocernos mejor y llegar a algo con el tiempo. Sé lo valiosa que es Hermione y no pienso dejarla escapar.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, y contenta por lo que Nate había dicho. Entonces él se interesaba en ella y quería algo serio. Genial. Por eso mismo no pudo ver la casi imperceptible expresión de desilusión de Viktor, la miraba como solía hacerlo cuando se conocieron cuando ella tenía 14 años.

Hermione pudo no haberse dado cuenta de eso, pero Harry, unos metros más allá sí lo había podido notar. Y la respuesta que había dado Nate no le había parecido tan grandiosa como a ella. En realidad, no le había gustado en absoluto.

Harry estaba realmente triste. Se sentía como un preso inocente al que le hubieran arrebatado la libertad. Extrañaba mucho a Hermione, y ahora la extrañaba más que nunca, porque sabía que ella también lo amaba. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ginny declaraba que lo amaba y estaba rodeado por la familia Weasley, a los que nunca se les pasaría ni remotamente por la cabeza que Harry pudiera no estar enamorado de Ginny. Harry la apreciaba mucho, pero, a pesar de que le doliera, no quería que Hermione sufriera. Ella era su amor, y no Ginny. Sólo estaba esperando el momento apropiado. Sólo esperaba que Hermione lo esperara. Y que todavía estuviera enamorada de él, y que no se enamorara del muggle. Sabía que eran muchas cosas, pero si había aprendido algo era a tener esperanza. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Él amaba a Hermione e iba a luchar por ella.

Capítulo 10

-¡Harry, te estoy hablando!-le gritó Ginny a Harry, por cuarta vez. Él no parecía estar escuchándola.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó Harry, al darse cuenta de que Ginny le hablaba. – sí, tienes razón.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¡Estoy cansada de que me ignores! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Harry se limitó a devolverle la mirada. No podía decirle la verdad a Ginny. Todavía no.

Ginny no volvió a hablarle. Parecía que finalmente lo había logrado, aunque ella se encontraba muy enojada.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron Hermione y Viktor. Hermione había sido invitada a cenar y pensó que no les molestaría que llevara a Viktor. Todos lo trataron con cortesía. Hasta Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Tenía que fingir. Como siempre.

La cena siguió con normalidad por parte de todos. Después del postre, Harry quiso hablar con Hermione a solas. Ambos se mostraban tímidos.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-le explicó Harry a Hermione, mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Mi ahijado…Teddy-respondió Harry-. Quiero ir a verlo y a informarle que soy su padrino. Pero no quiero ir solo, así que… pensé que quizás podrías acompañarme.

Hermione sonrió y le apretó la mano.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Volvieron a la mesa y siguieron charlando. Cualquier observador atento se daría cuenta de que Ginny estaba muy nerviosa y se comportaba de un modo muy extraño. No le sacaba la vista a Krum. Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes están saliendo?-preguntó Ron impertinentemente.

Hermione desvió la mirada, pero Krum contestó que sí. Ron se puso furioso.

Harry se sintió muy herido, pero intentó no demostrarlo. "Es obvio, se dijo, que ella no se iba a quedar esperándome". Buscó la mirada de Hermione, ella se la devolvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Afortunadamente, sólo él la estaba mirando.

Capítulo 11

Harry esperaba a Hermione. Habían pasado varios minutos de la hora que ellos habían concertado para verse. Un taxi se detuvo frente al Caldero Chorreante y Hermione se bajó de él. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry.

--Lo siento-se disculpó sin aliento, apretándose el costado-. Pero Londres es una locura y no encontraba taxis.

Harry la miró en silencio.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?-le contestó Hermione, desconcertada.

-Esto-le respondió Harry-. Vivir como una muggle, negar que seas una hechicera. ¿Por qué lo haces?

El rostro de Hermione se endureció, y cuando habló, lo hizo sin mirar a Harry.

-Cuando moriste… o… bueno, tú sabes… decidí que no quería volver a usar la magia. Sabía que cada vez que la utilizara me acordaría de ti.

Harry la miró tiernamente, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Yo no estoy…-le dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Sí, ya lo sé-. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos-. Pero, ¿en qué cambia las cosas?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Mejor vayamos-propuso Hermione con voz firme y dio unos pasos.

Sin embargo, Harry se quedó parado donde estaba.

-Pero ahora estás con Viktor-le dijo Harry.

Hermione se detuvo.

-Me gustaría explicarte por qué estoy con él, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no lo amo.

Harry fue hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-Creí que confiabas en mí-observó Harry.

-Sí, y siempre te confío todo. Pero éste secreto no es mío. Es de otra persona.

Ambos caminaron juntos.

-Sería mejor que nos aparezcamos-sugirió Harry.

-No, Harry…no puedo-se negó Hermione, aterrorizada.

-Está bien, iremos en taxi-la tranquilizó Harry. Afortunadamente, Teddy vivía con su abuela en Londres.

Ya en el taxi, Harry no dejaba de retorcerse las manos. Hermione lo notó y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Estoy nervioso-confesó Harry-. ¿Qué pasa si no me quiere?

Hermione lo miró con infinita ternura.

-Eso es imposible.

Harry sonrió.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo frente a una simple casa de dos pisos. Harry suspiró profundamente. Hermione le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa. Los atendió la abuela de Teddy, una baja señora de cabellos rubios y rostro amable. Los hizo entrar al interior de la casa, y los dirigió hacia el living.

-Teddy está durmiendo-les informó, cuando estaban sentados tomando té-. Pero se despertará en cualquier momento. Nunca duerme demasiado- soltó una risita nerviosa-. Yo ya estoy grande para criar niños, y cuidar de él implica tener mucha energía.

-¿Entonces es muy inquieto?-preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Sí, lo es. Pueden decirme que yo lo malcrío demasiado, pero después de lo que le ha pasado a su corta edad…tener que crecer sin sus padres…

La señora Tonks no pudo continuar.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Harry-. Y lamento mucho lo que les pasó. Ellos eran grandes amigos míos.

La señora Tonks asintió.

-Como usted sabe, yo soy el padrino de Teddy. Después de bautizarlo propiamente, me gustaría pedirle permiso para llevármelo por algunos días, usted sabe, cuidarlo. Y usted podrá descansar.

La señora Tonks no pudo responder porque un grito de bebé interrumpió la charla.

-Oh, veo que se ha despertado-dijo sonriendo-. Llora para que lo vaya a buscar. Vengan conmigo.

Los condujo por una escalera de caracol hacia la habitación de Teddy. Harry se acercó a la cuna con el corazón palpitante. Un niño de 1 y medio aproximadamente con cabello marrón claro se encontraba sentado en la cuna, llamando a su abuela. Al verla, dejó de gritar y se calmó.

-Tienes visitas-le anunció dulcemente su abuela, señalando a Harry.

-Hola, Teddy-lo saludó Harry. El bebé lo miró, un poco tímido por ver a alguien que no conocía.

Harry lo tomó en brazos y el bebé no lloró. Ése era un buen comienzo.

3 horas después, Harry y Hermione se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Hermione. Habían decidido caminar y hablar un poco. Harry se encontraba muy emocionado. Había jugado con el bebé toda la tarde.

-¿Viste cómo me sonrió?-rememoró Harry, radiante de alegría-. Fue increíble.

-Sí, lo fue-coincidió Hermione, y se detuvo. Habían llegado al edificio donde ella vivía.- Me encantaría hacerte pasar, pero tengo que hacer mucho trabajo.

-No hay problema-dijo Harry-. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No fue nada-respondió ella-. Adiós.

Hermione se dio vuelta para marcharse. Harry no pudo contenerse. La agarró suavemente del brazo para hacerla volver y la besó.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Es que… yo… no puedo hacer esto-respondió finalmente.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

-¿No puedes besarme?-se sorprendió Harry.

-No. No puedo. Porque entonces me ilusiono como siempre pero tú estás con Ginny. Y parece que siempre va a ser así.

-No-la contradijo Harry-. Sabes que yo te amo a ti.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero estás con ella y no conmigo. ¿Esperas que tenga una relación a escondidas? Lo siento, Harry, pero si estoy contigo quiero ser la única y no quiero andar escondiéndome.

-Pero…

-No, Harry. Escúchame-Hermione sollozó-. Nunca nadie piensa en mí o en cómo me siento. Entiendo que no quieras que Ginny esté mal, lo acepto. Pero yo no puedo seguir lastimándome.

-Esto no va a ser así para siempre, voy a cortar con ella.

-Bueno, entonces cuando ya no estés más con ella, ahí sí voy a poder estar contigo. Pero antes no.

Harry la observaba con tristeza. Hermione lo abrazó.

-No te pongas triste-le dijo Hermione, a pesar de que ella estaba tan triste como él-. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Siempre lo estuve, ¿no?

-Sí-contestó Harry sonriendo-. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga.

Capítulo 12

-¿Cómo te fue con Harry?-le preguntó Viktor esa noche a Hermione, cuando ambos estaban en el departamento de Viktor.

-Bien-contestó Hermione distraídamente-. Teddy es un encanto.

Viktor debió haber notado algo, porque le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Hermione, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés conmigo. Sé el enorme esfuerzo que haces. Sobretodo porque sé que no me amas.

Hermione lo miró tristemente, y pareció que iba a decir algo. Pero Viktor la detuvo.

-Sé que hay otra persona en tus pensamientos. ¿Es Nate, verdad?

Hermione no dijo nada. Viktor lo tomó como un asentimiento.

-Bueno, yo creo que si él te ama y tú también, tienes que decirle la verdad. Tienes que poder confiar en él, ¿qué clase de amor es ése en el que no hay confianza?

Hermione no podía hablar. Abrazó a Viktor y se alegró de tener a un amigo tan bueno como él.

En ese instante se apareció Ginny dentro del departamento. Pareció no darse cuenta de la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer.

-Siento interrumpirlos, chicos-rió tontamente-. Pensé que podía venir a visitarlos.

-Claro, puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo Viktor, sonriendo, pero un observador más atento hubiera podido observar que sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

Pasaron todos a la cocina donde se sentaron para hablar. Viktor y Ginny tomaban cerveza de manteca, mientras Hermione tomaba una gaseosa.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no tomas cerveza de manteca con nosotros?-se exasperó Ginny, como cada vez que veía señales muggle en Hermione.

Hermione se limitó encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que ya saben para qué vine-les dijo Ginny, mirándolos atentamente.

Hermione y Viktor se miraron.

-Lo siento, pero no-respondió Hermione.

-¡Mi fiesta de cumpleaños!-exclamó Ginny.

-Pero cumples el 11 de agosto-objetó Hermione-. Es muy pronto para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Ah, sólo faltan un par de meses-replicó Ginny-. Y este año es distinto. ¡Harry está conmigo de vuelta! No puedo estar más feliz. Tengo que festejarlo, y a lo grande.

Ni Hermione ni Viktor dijeron algo. Ginny los miró de mal modo.

-Bueno, ya sé que van a ir, obviamente. Los espero. Es el sábado a la noche, en mi casa, por supuesto.

Se levantó, abrazó a Hermione y desapareció.

Hermione miró a Viktor.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir-suspiró.

Sin embargo, Viktor no la escuchó.

-Estaba pensando… cómo no me di cuenta antes.

Había llegado a entender. Le dolía muchísimo que Hermione estuviera con él con el amor de una amiga sólo para ayudarlo, pero había decidido dejar de ser ciego y enfrentar las cosas. Él amaba a Hermione, pero ella no. Ella amaba a otra persona.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Sabía que amabas a alguien, pero no sabía a quién… Creí que era a Nate, pero lo conoces hace poco y tampoco estabas tan emocionada con él. Hermione, ¡tú amas a Harry!

Capítulo 13

Hermione estaba agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Viktor. Estaba muy nerviosa. Desde que Harry había vuelto, había ido algunas veces a La Madriguera, pero a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había estado tanto como ese día. Viktor pareció haberlo notado, porque no paraba de decirle que se tranquilizara. Era increíble cómo se daba cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba.

Hermione y Viktor caminaron lentamente por el jardín, en dirección a la zona de fiesta. Ya era de noche, y la música sonaba muy alto. El jardín había sido transformado completamente. Estaba decorado hermosamente, mejor de lo que se podría describir. Sin embargo, pensó Hermione, hacer semejante fiesta era muy tonto. Seguramente el ruido llegaría hasta las poblaciones muggles vecinas. Se verían en un problema un tanto incómodo si llegaban los policías.

Hermione miraba entre la multitud hasta que divisó a Harry. El corazón le dio un vuelco y le empezó a latir dolorosamente. Estaba más apuesto que nunca. Él estaba mirando con una mueca en el rostro la forma provocativa con que bailaba Ginny. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba apartado. Hermione fue hacia donde él estaba y lo saludó. Él sonrió, muy contento con su aparición.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?-le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-La verdad que, hasta que viniste tú, muy mal-respondió Harry. Al ver que Viktor estaba detrás de Hermione, se tensó.

-Hola, Harry-lo saludó Viktor.

Harry respondió el saludo cortésmente. Luego Ginny fue saludarlos tan efusiva como siempre. Cuando abrazó a Hermione para saludarla le gritó tantas cosas al oído que Hermione dudaba de recuperar su capacidad para escuchar con el oído derecho. Al ver que Harry estaba hablando con Hermione, Ginny se había acercado para separarlos y para obligar a Harry a bailar con ella, lo que dejó a Hermione y a Viktor solos.

-A Harry no le gusta bailar-dijo Hermione-. Creo que voy a saludar a Ron, ¿vienes?

Viktor no quiso ir con ella, ya que sabía que Ron no lo estimaba demasiado. Hermione encontró a su amigo rodeado de amigos y chicas que lo adulaban. Él se encontraba en su elemento y se alegró mucho cuando vio a Hermione. Sin embargo, ella no se quedó mucho tiempo porque la empezaban a asustar las miradas asesinas que le dirigían las chicas.

Se disculpó y se fue y se encontró a Harry en un rincón.

-Lograste escapar-le dijo.

-Afortunadamente-respondió él.

Hermione miró hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba a su lado. Hermione no podía entender cómo alguien podía comportarse de esa forma en presencia de su novio. Quizás Ginny quería darle celos a Harry y que reaccionara, pero no. Ginny era así.

-¿Dónde están los señores Weasley?-preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

-Están tratando de dormir. Decidieron dejarnos solos ya que somos adultos-contestó Harry, sonriendo-. Pero yo no creo que sea sensato el dejar encargados de algo a Ron y Ginny.

-Yo tampoco-coincidió Hermione. Su mirada volvió hacia donde estaba Ginny. Sentía que ya no podía contenerse-. ¿Es que no lo puedes ver?-le espetó a Harry de repente.

Éste se sobresaltó.

-¡Mira cómo se está comportando! ¡No actúa como si te amara!

-Tienes que entenderla…ella no es siempre así…

-¡Sí, sí que lo es!-replicó Hermione, furiosa-. Y siempre ha sido así. ¡No te ama! ¡Sólo está mintiendo!

-No es cierto…ha estado muy triste por mí…

-¡No, no lo ha estado nunca! ¡Sólo la vi derramar lágrimas para la prensa!

-No seas así… tú no la entiendes…

-No, la verdad que no la entiendo. No entiendo cómo puede haber una persona tan fría, que dos días después de la muerte de su novio vaya a una fiesta. No hay explicación para eso. Nunca la vi llorar ni ponerse mal. Siguió con su vida y tu muerte no le importó en lo más mínimo. No, no la entiendo. Y tampoco te entiendo a ti. Cómo siempre te esfuerzas en encontrarle sentido a todos sus actos y nunca te detienes a pensar aunque sea un segundo todo lo que yo he sufrido por ti. Harry, yo perdí todo el día en que te fuiste. Pero no creo que eso te importe.

Hermione se fue y dejó a Harry solo mirándola con sorpresa. No se esperaba eso.

Hermione fue hacia donde estaba Viktor y lo abrazó. Harry todavía la seguía observando, la miró cuando ella estaba riendo con Viktor, cuando se pusieron a bailar, y cuando dejaron de bailar porque a Hermione le dolían los pies. Pero Ginny se acordó de su novio una vez más. Era hora del brindis y de cantar el cumpleaños feliz, y, por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo al lado de Harry Potter, el que había tenido el poder de vencer al Señor Tenebroso, para que todos pudieran verlos, obviamente.

Hermione, más repuesta, se acercó a Ginny, a Ron y a los demás.

Ginny parecía encontrarse en la cima del mundo. Todos la miraban. Delante de ella había un gran pastel de varios pisos color rosa, lleno de velas blancas. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Hermione:

-Hermione, ¿me harías el favor de encender las velas de la torta? Sé que el fuego es tu especialidad.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Estaba rodeada de magos y brujas que la miraban. Ella todavía no había vuelto a usar la varita. Ni siquiera la tenía con ella, estaba guardada en un cajón bajo llave en su departamento. Sabía que Ginny había tocado una fibra sensible en su ser, algo que ni siquiera ella se había percatado de que existía, porque no sabía que la simple alusión a su magia la haría sentir así de extraña. Sin pensar, salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no corrió muy lejos. Harry la alcanzó, y la ternura con que la miró fue demasiado como para describirlo con palabras. Harry la abrazó, pero no pudo decirle nada ni hacer más que eso, porque Ginny lo había seguido y se encontraba con ellos.

-Hermione, lo siento-susurró Ginny-. Sé que fui una tonta, pero lo hice sin querer.

Hermione la miró a través de los brazos de Harry, pero no dijo nada. No sabía si era cierto o no, lo único que quería en ese momento era golpear a Ginny.

Viktor se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos y liberó a Hermione de los brazos de Harry.

-Gracias, pero ahora me ocuparé yo de ella-le dijo Viktor a Harry con firmeza.

Harry no dijo nada, se sentía aturdido.

Ginny siguió disculpándose y se largó a llorar, esperando a que alguien la consolara. Pero nadie lo hizo. Harry parecía no darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien-la consoló Hermione-. Soy yo la que tendría que disculparse, fue una estupidez hacer semejante escándalo. Todo está bien-añadió, mirándola a los ojos-, pero, si me disculpas, creo que Viktor y yo nos iremos. Te veremos pronto.

Hermione le lanzó una significativa mirada a Viktor y ambos se alejaron caminando rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

Harry se quedó parado en el lugar mirando cómo se alejaban. Se sentía muy herido. No creía poder seguir soportando todo.

Capítulo 14

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvimos que irnos de la fiesta-dijo Viktor, cuando llegaron al departamento de Hermione.

-Shhhh, baja la voz-lo reprendió Hermione-. Kate está durmiendo, y no quiero darle razones para que esté más enojada conmigo por lo que está. No le agrada que haya dejado de salir con Nate.

-Ok, lo siento-se disculpó Viktor, sentándose en el sofá-. Pero no entiendo por qué nos fuimos.

-Simplemente no podía soportar a Ginny. Tenía que salir de allí-respondió Hermione, sentándose también.

-Te entiendo-le susurró Viktor, y acercó su rostro al de ella-, pero sabes que esta noche era esencial para nuestro plan…

Hermione se levantó de repente.

-¡Siempre todo es por ti y tu plan!-estalló Hermione-. Siempre tengo que entenderte y ayudarte, pero tú nunca me entiendes a mí. ¡Dejé todo para ayudarte, Viktor! Abandoné al único chico que podía estar conmigo, el único con el que no había dramas y alguien que se interesaba por mí. Lo dejé de ver sólo para ayudarte, en el momento en que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente empezaba a querer vivir. Renuncié a todo eso por ti, y volví a un mundo que me había dado más tristeza que alegría, pero lo hice, porque soy tu amiga. Hoy sentí que me faltaba el aire en ese lugar y tuve que irme, pero en vez de comprender cómo me siento, me preguntas por qué no te ayudé con tu plan.

Viktor también se levantó y trató de abrazar a Hermione.

-Hermione, lo siento. Soy un idiota, y tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Viktor intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero Hermione lo apartó delicadamente.

-No pasa nada, pero, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola. Estoy muy cansada.

Cuando Viktor se fue, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y, sin saber por qué, se largó a llorar.

En la fiesta, Harry se hallaba en un rincón. Había hablado con Ron y otros amigos, pero no estaba de humor para estar en esa fiesta. Prefería estar solo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione llorando. Pero lo que realmente le había dolido, lo que le había partido el corazón había sido el momento en que Krum había sacado a Hermione de sus brazos. Entendía en ese momento que era el idiota más grande del mundo. Porque el que se había llevado a Hermione de la fiesta era Krum, y era el que la estaba consolando en ese momento. Pero eso no estaba bien en absoluto. "Yo soy el que tiene que estar con ella", pensaba una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de seguir con esa farsa. Él no amaba a Ginny, amaba a Hermione. Estaba cansado de ser un cobarde, era hora de que él y Hermione pensaran en su felicidad y dejaran de sufrir. Mientras pensaba estas cosas, Ginny se le acercó.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué te sucede?-inquirió Ginny de mal modo.

-Veo que finalmente te acuerdas de mí-replicó Harry sarcásticamente-. A veces cansa que la gente se ría de ti, pero esta noche no me molesta.

-O sea que estás celoso-rió Ginny, acurrucándose junto a él.

Harry se apartó.

-Realmente no. Lo que me molesta es quedar como un idiota delante de todos. Todos se dan cuenta.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ginny.

-Harry, tú te fuiste y muchas cosas cambiaron…

-Para mí nada cambió. Todo sigue siendo igual, Ginny. Sigues siendo tan popular como siempre, incluso más que siempre, si es eso posible.

Ginny no pareció ofenderse.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Soy tan distinta a ti. Me gusta divertirme con la gente, no puedo ser como tú, y si tú no puedes soportarlo…

-Tienes razón. Eres muy distinta, y me parece perfecto que seas como eres. Tienes que seguir divirtiéndote y yendo a fiestas y todas las cosas que te gustan hacer. Yo no te lo voy a impedir. Terminamos para siempre.

Harry se fue dejando sola a Ginny, humillada en frente de todos.

Capítulo 15

Hermione levantó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, si habían sido sólo unos minutos o mucho más tiempo. Tampoco sabía exactamente la razón por la que lloraba. Simplemente había tenido ganas de llorar. Con la cabeza más despejada, se dio cuenta que lloraba por la frustración de no poder ser feliz, de no poder hacer las cosas que quería, de no estar con alguien que la quisiera sólo a ella, de no ser el primer lugar de una persona. Si hubiera seguido con Nate, quizás las cosas serían diferentes. Lo había conocido muy poco, pero aunque sea se reía y se divertía con él, se olvidaba de los problemas, porque con él no había problemas. Pero, y se odió a sí misma por eso, por lo que más lloraba era por no poder estar con Harry, por ser apartada de él todo el tiempo, porque él prefiriera herirla a ella antes que a Ginny y por seguir amándolo a pesar de todo. Nunca iba a poder sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué el amor era así? Odiaba que fuera todo tan complicado. Preferiría poder amar a Viktor, a Ron, a Nate, o a cualquiera que pueda estar con ella sin problemas. Pero no, amaba a Harry.

Hermione se refregó los ojos y miró el reloj, por suerte no tendría que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Se pasó una mano por los ojos y se sobresaltó. Harry estaba allí, parado en frente de ella. Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón. Le latía bien fuerte, se había llevado un susto bien grande.

-Hermione, lo hice. Terminé con Ginny-anunció Harry.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Sentía como si estuviera soñando. Harry se quedó esperando su reacción.

-La dejé para siempre-repitió.

Hermione rió y abrazó a Harry.

-Lo hiciste-dijo con voz ahogada-. Lo hiciste. La dejaste.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron abrazados por un rato. Su felicidad era muy grande, y no querían separarse nunca más.

Al final se separaron y se sentaron en el sofá, Hermione a la espera del relato de Harry de cómo había roto con Ginny.

-Creo que fui muy brusco-contó Harry-. Supongo que había esperado tanto tiempo que pensé que no podía esperar más, y por eso me salió cómo me salió. No hubo gritos ni peleas, simplemente le dije que no quería seguir con ella. No pude ver su reacción porque vine derecho a verte.

Hermione sonrió. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

Harry tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione y la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes por qué lo hice-murmuró-. Sabes que lo hice por ti, porque quiero que seas feliz. Conmigo.

Hermione rehusó la mirada de Harry y se liberó de las manos de Harry. Adoraba todo lo que Harry estaba diciendo, pero ella había hecho una promesa.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Harry, desesperado.

-Viktor-se limitó a contestar ella.

-No-negó Harry y se levantó del sofá-. No hay nada que pueda separarnos. Estoy cansado de pensar en los demás. Es nuestro turno de ser felices.

Capítulo 16

Hermione entró en su oficina y sonrió. Últimamente no podía dejar de sonreír. No recordaba haber sido más feliz en su vida. Todavía había muchas cosas que quedaban por solucionar, pero no le importaba. Estaba con Harry. Su sueño de toda la vida. Finalmente, había encontrado y estaba con el amor de su vida. El sueño de todas las personas. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño. "Soy tan feliz", pensó. Lo único que quería era que todo siguiera como estaba. Si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, no quería despertar.

-Buenos días, cariño-la saludó Harry y ella se sobresaltó. Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se pellizcó, para comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo era realidad.

Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry y lo abrazó. Estaba más apuesto que nunca esa mañana. Pero a ella no le importaba mucho su aspecto. Simplemente sabía que lo amaba. Al sentir cómo sus brazos la rodeaban, cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy dichosa.

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí-lo regañó dulcemente.

-Sólo quería pasar a saludarte antes de ir al Ministerio. Voy a necesitar todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Al Ministerio?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Sí, tengo una entrevista con un entrenador de quidditch. Sé que es un lugar raro para hacer una entrevista de ese tipo, pero me quieren allí. Y Ron quiere verme para hablar conmigo.

-Oh, no-susurró Hermione. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Ron querría hablar con Harry por haber dejado a Ginny.

-No tienes que preocuparte-la consoló Harry, y le tomó la mano. La estaba mirando a los ojos-. No hay nada en el mundo que hará que yo vuelva con Ginny. Nada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero sabes que no puedes decirle sobre nosotros.

-Prometo que no voy a decir nada-la tranquilizó Harry-. Pero, para serte franco, ya estoy cansado de esconder lo que siento por ti.

-Lo sé, pero no importa eso. Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Harry la abrazó y se fue. Los dos tenían un largo día por delante. Pero sabían que estaban juntos, y eso les daba fuerzas. Después de las cosas que tenían que hacer, sabían que al final del día estarían juntos, y eso compensaba todo.

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo-dijo una voz.

Hermione se dio vuelta inmediatamente y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny, que estaba sollozando junto a la puerta.

-Ginny, ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Hermione, aunque ya sabía qué sucedía.

-¡Harry me dejó!-sollozó ella y fue hacia donde estaba Hermione y la abrazó-. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dejó a mí! Sé que no debería haber venido, pero me siento muy mal.

Hermione la tranquilizó y le indicó que se sentara. Ginny se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Hermione y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Ahora cuéntame qué pasó-dijo Hermione, sintiéndose más falsa que nunca.

-Bueno, en realidad no sé bien qué sucedió. Fue en mi fiesta. Dijo que no quería estar conmigo y se fue, pero yo no creí que fuera verdad. Creo que estaba celoso porque yo me estaba divirtiendo con mis amigos.

-Ya veo.

-Pero yo no entiendo cómo pudo atreverse a dejarme. Pensé que quizás tú podrías hablarle. Tenemos que estar juntos.

-No lo sé, Ginny… ¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo? No quiero ser mala, pero, ¿estás mal ahora, cuando ya pasaron 2 meses desde tu fiesta?

-Creo que eres muy injusta, Hermione. He estado muy mal, pero… ya no puedo soportar estar sin él. En la fiesta creí que no tenía importancia… y… no sé lo que sucedió… quizás fue porque en realidad me importó lo de Harry… pero estuve con alguien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, completamente sorprendida.

-Eres mi amiga y tienes que ayudarme. Yo TENGO que estar con Harry.

-Lo lamento, pero no creo poder hablarlo. Eso es una decisión de él. Además, ¿por qué estás tan decidida a estar con él?

-Porque lo amo-respondió Ginny.

Hermione la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Estoy embarazada. Prométeme que hablarás con él.

Hermione suspiró.

Capítulo 17

-Entonces me dijo que está embarazada-le contó Hermione a Harry esa noche, mientras cenaban en el comedor del departamento de Harry. Ambos habían tenido un día muy largo de trabajo y estaban muy cansados. A Harry lo habían aceptado como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch, Montrose Magpies. A pesar del cansancio que implicaban los duros entrenamientos, Harry estaba muy contento con su nuevo trabajo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-No quiero imaginarme la montaña de problemas que se avecinan-suspiró Harry, indignado-. Obviamente, dirá que yo soy el padre de su hijo y su familia querrá que yo me haga cargo.

Dejó de comer y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Harry, todo va a estar bien. Todo se va a solucionar.

-¿Cómo crees que se va a solucionar? La primera vez en mi vida que creía que todo ya estaba bien, que todo estaba tranquilo, ella me hace esto. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera ser tan egoísta. Y justo ahora que finalmente estamos juntos…

-Harry, mírame-le ordenó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-. Nosotros estamos juntos y nadie ni nada nos va a separar. Esperamos mucho tiempo para esto. Lo que le pasa a Ginny es su culpa, no la nuestra. Tienes que decir la verdad.

-Pero si les digo que no es mío, se enojarán-replicó Harry.

-Pero yo no. Yo voy a creerte y a estar contigo. Ya no importan los demás, sólo importamos nosotros dos.

Harry sonrió y la besó.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se puso a lavar los platos. Harry se acercó sonriendo.

-No entiendo cómo haces esto cuando podemos usar magia-dijo, y con un toque de su varita los platos quedaron completamente limpios.

Hermione lo miró con temor.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Harry.

-Yo… no… yo ya no hago magia-respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-Eso es imposible- la contradijo Harry-. Eres una hechicera, y la mejor de todas, por cierto-añadió Harry, sonriente.

-Es que yo… cuando te fuiste no volví a hacer magia. Simplemente eliminé esa parte de mí… y ahora pasó mucho tiempo, la verdad es que tengo miedo…

Harry la abrazó.

-No importa, iremos de a poco. Vas a ver que vas a poder volver hacer magia-Harry no podía creer que la persona a la que estaba diciendo eso era a Hermione, nunca se lo habría imaginado-. Empecemos con algo simple-propuso, caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola con llave-. Intenta abrirla.

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione y suspiró muy hondo. Cerró los ojos por un largo tiempo y después los volvió a abrir. Caminó hacia la puerta y después se volvió repentinamente hacia Harry-. _Alohomora_, ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le prestó su varita. Hermione se volvió nuevamente hacia la puerta.

_-Alohomora_-susurró.

Nada sucedió. Harry no sabía qué decir, mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas.

Capítulo 18

Hermione terminó de escribir el último informe que estaba realizando y suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano y se puso a mirar distraídamente por la ventana. Estaba viviendo momentos de tranquilidad, aunque sabía que no durarían por mucho tiempo. Ella seguía con Harry, y de momento Ginny no había contado lo de su embarazo. Hermione sabía que ése sería un problema difícil de afrontar. A pesar de todo, se sentía preocupada por Ginny. Ella era su amiga y estaba muy triste por ella. No quería que terminara de ese modo. Pero aunque quería mucho a Ginny, el hijo que ella estaba esperando no era de Harry, y no era justo que él se hiciera cargo de un hijo que no era de él. No era justo para Harry… ni para ella. Amaba a Harry más que a todo en el mundo y quería ser feliz con él. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ginny hubiera abierto los ojos y que no fuera tan descuidada. Sabía que ahora ya era tarde, pero tenía que madurar por el bien de ella y por el de su bebé. Hermione no podía creer que la persona que estaba embarazada era Ginny, para Hermione ella era como su hermana menor.

Pero esto no era lo único que preocupaba a Hermione. Había algo más, algo en lo que había evitado pensar. Ya no podía hacer magia. Se sentía vacía. Ella ya se había acostumbrado al mundo muggle y vacío de magia en el que se había internado después de la muerte de Harry. Pero ahora él había vuelto, y las ganas de volver al mundo mágico habían reaparecido. Harry le hacía recordar las cosas buenas y maravillosas de ese mundo. Por otra parte, sentía que la magia era lo que los unía. Le hubiera encantado volver el tiempo atrás y regresar a Hogwarts, ser la niña sabelotodo de antes.

Sonrió y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había paseado por los terrenos de Hogwarts a la luz de la luna. Aunque sea los podía ver, lo que significaba que seguía siendo una hechicera. Harry la había llevado allí de sorpresa, para que recuerde y ayudarla con su problema mágico. Había sido muy romántico y divertido, aunque más que todo fue nostálgico para los dos. Sólo en ese lugar Harry se había sentido en su casa. Sólo en ese lugar se habían sentido completamente seguros y protegidos.

Harry se estaba esforzando mucho por ayudarla. Estaba convencido de que ella podría volver a realizar magia. Hermione apreciaba mucho su esfuerzo, pero se sentía un poco presionada, y asustada a la vez. ¿Qué sucedería si ella nunca volviera a hacer magia? ¿Harry dejaría de quererla?

Capítulo 19

Harry se estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando escuchó el ruido que alguien hacía cuando se aparecía. Se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver quién era. Ver a Ginny no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. Era muy temprano como para perder la paciencia con Ginny.

-Ginny, sabes que es de mala educación presentarse así en la casa de los demás. Tienes que pedir permiso.

-¡Qué linda forma de recibirme!-exclamó Ginny sarcásticamente-. Creo que tenemos que hablar- añadió, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Es raro que estés aquí tan temprano- comentó Harry. Sabía que lo que tenía que hablar con Ginny no iba a ser bueno, y quería terminar lo antes posible.

-Sí, decidí levantarme temprano para venir a verte. Sé que me estás evadiendo y no me gusta nada.

-No te estoy evadiendo-protestó Harry.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí. Creo que no te estás haciendo cargo de tus responsabilidades. Sabes que estoy embarazada y que tienes que hacer algo.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Harry incrédulamente-. Ambos sabemos que no soy el padre de ese niño. Sabes que soy tu amigo y pienso ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo hacerme cargo del niño si no es mío.

-Harry, Harry, Harry. No creo que estés entendiendo bien. TIENES que hacerlo. Tú no me conoces tan bien como deberías. Tienes que entender que cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo-dijo, sacando su varita sin siquiera darle tiempo a Harry a reaccionar.

Capítulo 20

A mitad de mañana, Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, rodeada de papeles y de trabajo para hacer. El número de esa semana tendría que estar listo ese día.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, Hermione no pudo evitar extrañarse. Todas las mañanas, le llegaba una lechuza con una carta de Harry a su oficina, deseándole un buen día. Pero ese día, la lechuza no había llegado. Sabía que podría haber millones de razones por la que no había llegado una tarjeta, pero, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Había estado intentando sacárselo de la cabeza toda la mañana, pero no podía. Lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de no poder hacer magia, y de que Harry era mago. Ella no podía comunicarse con él mágicamente y él no tenía celular o teléfono al cual poder llamarlo.

Horas más tarde, sus miedos fueron confirmados.

Viktor se apareció en su oficina de repente, completamente pálido.

-Lo tiene-se limitó a decir-. Tiene a Harry.

El mundo entero pareció terminarse. Una vez más. Hermione experimentó lo mismo que había sentido cuando se enteró de la muerte de Harry. Empezó a temblar. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, negando lo que era imposible de negar. En todos estos años había cambiado tanto, ya no era la Hermione práctica e inteligente de antes.

Viktor se acercó a ella vacilante, cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero ella no las sentía.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho. Pero ya sabías que esto iba a suceder. Yo te lo advertí.

-Yo… yo pensé que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Ella es nuestra amiga.

Parecía una niña confundida y atemorizada.

-Pero su obsesión es más fuerte que todo lo demás. Y te advertí que ella no era lo que ustedes creían… Pero no me hiciste caso y preferiste creer que era una buena persona. Tendríamos que haber seguido con el plan.

Viktor sintió que su corazón se partía al verla tan triste.

-Pero no vamos a dejar que le haga nada malo. Estoy seguro de que sé dónde lo tienen y pienso ir a buscarlo.

Hermione se levantó de un salto. Como si se hubiera despertado de golpe y hubiera entendido lo grave de la situación.

-Sí, tenemos que ir lo antes posible.

-No, creo que iré yo solo. Tú no puedes hacer magia y puede resultar peligroso para ti.

-No, yo tengo que ir-lo contradijo Hermione firmemente.

Viktor vaciló unos instantes. Tenía que actuar rápido, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Al final, se decidió al ver la decisión que reflejaba el rostro de Hermione.

-Está bien, toma mi mano-le indicó, extendiendo su mano. Hermione la tomó y ambos desaparecieron.

Capítulo 21

Harry no podía ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Pero eso no importaba mucho. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Su cerebro estaba vacío, casi no podía pensar. Tampoco podía escuchar con claridad, aunque, en realidad, no había nada que escuchar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto hacía que se encontraba allí. Pero sabía que había vivido allí por mucho tiempo. Lentamente, se había ido acostumbrando. Esa habitación sucia y oscura había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, él lo sentía así. Se hallaba acostado de espaldas, y no podía moverse, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tenía el deseo de escapar algún día para volver a reunirse con Hermione y Ron. Pero sólo era un sueño. Nunca podría salir de allí.

Los ojos se le volvieron a cerrar involuntariamente. Estaba cerca de rendirse.

De pronto, en su mente se le apareció la imagen de Hermione, y lo estaba besando. Sonrió flojamente. Ése era un sueño maravilloso que nunca había sucedido. La última vez que la había visto había sido antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero, sin embargo, esa imagen parecía tan real…

Y de repente lo recordó. No, no parecía real, ERA real. Se había escapado, había vuelto a estar con Hermione, y ella lo amaba. Darse cuenta de esto hizo que su corazón empezara a latir relativamente fuerte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer entró lentamente en la habitación. Lo contempló unos instantes, luego fue hacia donde estaba Harry y se agachó junto a él en el suelo. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello distraídamente.

-Harry, de veras siento mucho hacerte esto-susurró, creyendo que estaba dormido.

Harry hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos. Ella le sonrió. Harry miró a Ginny con odio.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que le pudo decir.

Ella no pareció ponerse incómoda ni mostrarse arrepentida por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Porque-respondió-, simplemente, tú me perteneces. Y tienes que estar conmigo. No desperdicié 5 años de mi vida, para que tú te escaparas y lo echaras todo a perder.

Harry la miró por primera vez. No conocía a esa persona, ella no podía ser familia de los Weasley.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó con voz ronca. Estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas.

-Lo que cualquier persona inteligente habría hecho. Sabía que no me amabas, pero no iba a dejarte ir. Quería tu gloria. Entonces fue algo muy fácil de hacer. Te seguí junto con mi cómplice después de que derrotaste al Innombrable, te echamos un maleficio y les dijimos a todos que estabas muerto. Parecías muerto, pero no lo estabas. Pusimos otro cadáver en el ataúd y te trajimos aquí. Cuando te escapaste y volviste sabía que no me habías reconocido. Decidí no traerte aquí de nuevo, ya que estábamos juntos. Pero después me hiciste las cosas muy difíciles y no tuve otra opción. Me alegro mucho de haber hecho lo que hice. Sabía que algún día me servirías para algo. Y ahora lo comprendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Harry. Pero Ginny no era tan tonta como para caer en esa trampa.

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhhhhhh, no tienes que cansarte. Creo que entenderás que es mejor que no te diga donde nos encontramos. Pero puedo informarte de lo que haré, de seguro te alegrará mucho: te alimentaré con una poción y de a poco olvidarás todo lo que has vivido. Te implantaré nuevos recuerdos y volveremos al mundo real. Probablemente mis padres querrán que nos casemos, y después tendremos a nuestro bebé.

Ginny lo besó apasionadamente. Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas oponerse. Pero era más de lo que podía soportar. Se desmayó. Ginny se levantó y se fue de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

Capítulo 22

Hermione y Viktor se hallaban en un campo, caminando rápidamente. Hermione se sentía desprotegida. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de sus jeans, buscando por su varita. Y ahí fue cuando recordó que no la tenía. Hacía meses que no la usaba.

-Viktor, tenemos que volver-le dijo Hermione.

Viktor se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo mi varita, tenemos que ir a buscarla-le explicó. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de tener su varita consigo.

-Hermione, tú ya no haces magia-dijo Viktor, como si estuviera hablando con alguien loco.

-Por favor, tenemos que volver-le imploró Hermione.

Viktor asintió.

Hermione entró corriendo a su departamento ante la mirada perpleja de su amiga Kate. Se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente sin dar explicaciones. No podía demorarse. Sacó de debajo de su cama la caja de madera en la que se encontraba su varita. No podía contener la emoción. Abrió la caja bruscamente y la sostuvo en sus manos. Extrañaba sentirla. Pero no podía perder tiempo. Se levantó y salió corriendo.

Hermione y Viktor seguían su camino. Viktor era el que dirigía, Hermione no sabía dónde estaban ni hacia donde estaban yendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estarán allí?-le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.

Al verla en ese estado, Viktor aminoró la marcha y decidió descansar un par de minutos.

-Podemos detenernos un rato-le aseguró Viktor a Hermione, ante la mirada de duda de ella-. Ella no le va a hacer daño. Todavía es muy pronto. Podríamos sentarnos aquí, este camino ya no se usa.

Ambos se sentaron al costado del camino. Éste era de tierra. Hermione suponía que se encontraban en las afueras de algún antiguo pueblo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estarán allí?-le volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Antes de morir, ella me lo dijo-respondió Viktor, con un nudo en la garganta-. Me dijo dónde había estado cautiva y todas las cosas que ese… le había hecho.

-¿Crees que Malfoy la ayudará?

-Estoy segura. Ya lo hizo la primera vez. Ellos son amigos, se ayudan en sus planes macabros. Mi novia me lo dijo, siempre escuchaba la voz de una chica hablando con él. La chica a veces la torturaba también. Sólo una vez la vio, y era pelirroja. Estoy seguro de que era Ginny.

-Tenemos que ir a la mansión de los Malfoy. Harry lo dijo también, el lugar era muy parecido. Tiene que estar ahí.

-Exactamente. Creo que es mejor que sigamos andando.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron su camino.

Capítulo 23

-Todo estará resuelto en unas horas, Draco-le anunció felizmente Ginny a Draco. Ambos se encontraban en el living de una lujosa mansión, con copas en la mano.

-Debo decir que fueron tiempos muy divertidos-dijo Malfoy-. Me gustaría que durara un poco más.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo-repuso Ginny-. Mi embarazo cada vez avanzo más. Tengo que apurarme a casarme con Harry antes de que los demás empiecen a sospechar.

Malfoy asintió.

-¿Es esto en verdad lo que quieres? Es decir, no entiendo por qué luchas tanto para tener a Potter. Si quisieras destruirlo te entendería, pero…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero él es el que destruyó al Señor de las Tinieblas, quiero ser reconocida como su esposa. Además, no puedo ser una madre soltera, y Harry tiene la fortuna suficiente como para permitirme vivir con una princesa. Pienso sacarle hasta el último Knut cuando se case conmigo.

Después permanecieron en silencio, los dos pensando en sus propias cosas. Draco estaba contento por haberla ayudado a torturar a Potter. Sí, él estaba sufriendo mucho en esos momentos. La había pasado bien con Ginny, pero todo tiene un final. La cosa se había puesto tensa cuando se enteraron de que iba a tener un hijo. Él no estaba preparado para estar seriamente con alguien. Por suerte estaba Potter. Ginny estaba pensando en cómo sería el resto de su vida. Sí, sabía que sería reconocida como la esposa de Harry Potter, pero quizás eso no era suficiente. Lo que sabía por seguro era que no iba a renunciar a su vida de festejos. Por otro lado, Draco era el padre de su hijo. Por él sentía una pasión que no sentía por Harry. Y él también era bastante rico, pensó, mirando alrededor de ella, en la elegante mansión en que se encontraba. De pronto se imaginó viviendo allí, pero sacudió la cabeza instantáneamente para alejar esos pensamientos.

Los dos continuaron así por bastante tiempo.

_5 años después…_

_Harry estaba solo sentado en su cama, pensando. En unos minutos tendría que ir a cenar a la Madriguera. Sabía que Hermione iba a estar allí. Había estado muy enojada con Harry, mejor dicho, dolida, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Pero ahora estaban como siempre, como cuando habían estado en Hogwarts. Harry deseó de nuevo que ella lo amara, ella nunca le había respondido cuando él le había confesado sus sentimientos años atrás. Y ahora ella estaba soltera de vuelta, hacía poco que había roto con Viktor Krum. Harry sabía que ella no amaba a Viktor, y no era algo que él se imaginaba porque lo quería, simplemente era así. ¿Entonces por qué Hermione había estado con alguien a quien no amaba? Parecía perdida todo el tiempo, sin saber qué hacer de su vida. Tenía más de lo que una persona desearía, pero para ella no era suficiente. Había algo que faltaba en su vida. Harry la observaba impotentemente, sin poder hacer nada. Quería salvarla y estar con ella, pero no podía. Se sentía mal todo el tiempo. Estaba casado con Ginny, pero amaba a Hermione. Por Ginny no sentía más que un simple cariño de amigo. Estaba destinado solamente a observar, viendo a Hermione de esa forma, hasta que alguien llegara y la hiciera enamorarse. No, no podía pensar en estar con Hermione. Pero no podía evitarlo, era en lo único en que pensaba. Vivía aterrorizado del día en que Hermione se enamorara de otro. No lo podría soportar. Y Ron se acercaba cada vez más a Hermione…_

_Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se levantó. Ginny lo estaba llamando._

Capítulo 24

Hermione sentía que su corazón latía a toda máquina. Ya podía distinguir la mansión de los Malfoy. Apresuró el paso. Esta vez, tenía que salvarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía perder a Harry de nuevo.

Viktor la miraba de reojo. Estaba escondiendo la extremada preocupación que sentía por ella. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, que estaba tan cerca el momento de actuar, veía el peligro que suponía para Hermione. A pesar de que ella hubiera pedido y rogado que la lleve, tendría que haberle dicho que no. Ella no podía hacer magia. Era un blanco muy fácil. Miró la determinación que había en su rostro y suspiró. Ahora ya no había forma de hacerla volver atrás.

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero ahora volvía a encontrarse en el presente, yaciendo en el frío suelo del sótano, casi sin fuerzas para moverse. Al recordar la pesadilla que había tenido, se estremeció. Sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder, porque Ginny le iba a administrar la poción, pero no había poción posible que le hiciera olvidar lo que sentía por Hermione. Él la iba a amar por siempre.

Buscó desesperado en su mente una solución posible, una forma de escapar. Pero no. Ginny había hecho bien su trabajo.

¿Por qué Ginny era tan malvada? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba libre y ser feliz? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

Eran preguntas a las que nunca le iba a encontrar la respuesta.

En ese momento entró Ginny. Harry rápidamente se hizo el dormido, tratando de atrasar el horrible momento en que toda vida terminaría para él.

Ginny se detuvo junto a él y lo rasguñó con una de sus uñas.

-Harry, sé perfectamente que estás despierto. Nunca intentes engañarme. Te voy a dar la poción e implantaré nuevos recuerdos en tu cerebro, vas a ser mío para siempre. Y así es como tiene que ser.

Harry gruñó.

-Sí, sí, Harry. Si eres inteligente, tomarás la poción sin hacerme hacer ningún esfuerzo, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Capítulo 25

Hermione y Viktor ya estaban en los portales de la mansión, que se encontraban cerrados.

-Quizás es mejor si me aparezco-sugirió Viktor.

-¿Puedes aparecerte dentro de esa mansión?-preguntó Hermione, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos marrones.

-Sí, no contiene ningún hechizo para evitarlo. Recuerda que ellos están seguros de que nosotros no sabemos donde tienen a Harry.

-Perfecto-dijo Hermione, aferrándose al brazo de Krum.

Él la apartó delicadamente.

-Sé que odiarás por esto pero tienes que entender…

-¡Yo TENGO que entrar ahí!-exclamó Hermione, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-No, no puedes. Estás en desventaja. No puedes hacer magia. Si yo te llevara allí dentro y te pasara algo… Yo me muero si te pasa algo, Hermione.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Hermione.

-Por favor…-le rogó, casi sin poder hablar- tienes que dejarme ir contigo.

-Simplemente no puedo. Por favor, no me odies. Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para rescatar a Harry. Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz, más que otra cosa en el mundo. Sé que si estás con Harry eres feliz. Por eso te prometo que voy a rescatarlo.

Viktor, también con lágrimas en los ojos, desapareció sin decir otra palabra.

Capítulo 26

Hermione se quedó allí desesperada, llena de impotencia. No podía hacer nada. Todavía no creía lo que había sucedido. Desde la verja de entrada, la casa se veía muy lejos. Decidió dar la vuelta, ir hacia la parte trasera. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pensando en que Viktor tenía razón. No podía hacer magia, era una completa inútil. ¿Qué iba a hacer si entraba allí? No podía salvar a nadie. Pero era desesperante quedarse allí sola, tenía que entrar.

En tiempo récord, llegó a la parte trasera. No le importaba el hecho de que no podía respirar y que sentía fuertes punzadas en sus costillas. Intentó buscar algún lugar por el que entrar, algún árbol al que trepar, pero era inútil. Era obvio que los Malfoy no iban a querer que algún muggle invada su privacidad de esa forma.

Hermione se quedó allí, clavada en el suelo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Estaba completamente perdida, destinada a esperar allí.

A lo lejos se oyó un trueno y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo encapotado. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, no podía sentir la lluvia. De repente, Hermione tuvo un temblor que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Sabía con certeza que no había sido por el ruido que hacían los truenos, era por otra cosa. Algo peor. _Harry estaba sufriendo._ No podía verlo ni oírlo, pero podía sentirlo. Seguramente, se escuchó un grito de dolor que sólo Hermione pudo oír. Porque lo estaba esperando.

Nunca se había encontrado en una peor situación en su vida. Los minutos pasaban, y Harry seguía allí dentro, siendo maltratado. Y quizás esta vez se iría, para siempre. No tenías muchas opciones. Era quedarse allí, sufriendo. O hacer algo que no hacía mucho tiempo.

Aparecerse y salvarlo.

Capítulo 27

Hermione seguía allí, como petrificada por el miedo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía determinación. No recordaba mucho cómo aparecerse. Sabía que era algo de las 3 D…

Era Hermione, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de algo? Tenía que volver a recuperar a la antigua Hermione, la que sin dudas ya estaría actuando en esos momentos.

Cerró los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en el sótano de la mansión de los Malfoy. Eso era, Destino. Y sucedió. Sintió la ya conocida sensación de estar ahogándose mientras le apretaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no pudo casi ni sentirlo, porque abrió los ojos y se encontró en el sótano de la mansión, donde estaba Harry, y Ginny.

Hermione ahogó un grito al ver el estado en que se encontraba Harry. Estaba casi inconciente, sin embargo, le pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro. Como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Ella no estaba muy segura de que él la hubiera visto. Su cabeza no se había despegado del suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ginny se había sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido de la aparición de Hermione. Pero nada iba a detenerla o a sorprenderla por mucho tiempo. Se paró lentamente y se puso enfrente de Harry, con una sonrisa de maldad esparciéndose lentamente por su rostro.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no podías aparecerte.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Pero pude. Finalmente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. No quiero ser grosera, pero éste no es el mejor momento para visitar.

-Por supuesto. Disculpa mi insensatez, tendría que haber pensado que ibas a estar muy ocupada envenenando a Harry.

-Yo nunca envenenaría a Harry. Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¡Vine a impedir que le arruines la vida a Harry!-exclamó Hermione, con los dientes apretados.

-Yo no le pienso arruinar la vida. Al contrario, le voy a dar una vida mejor. Tiene que cumplir sus responsabilidades, voy a tener un hijo…

-¡Que no es de él!- la interrumpió Hermione, furiosa.

-¿Acaso importa eso? Él era mi novio, pero no me trataba de la forma correcta. No importa si este bebé es o no es de él, lo que importa es que él era mi novio. Él tiene que hacerse cargo. Y si yo estuve con otras personas es por su culpa.

Hermione respiró hondo. No reconocía a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella. No podía creer que fuera Ginny.

-Ginny, no le puedes hacer esto a Harry. Déjalo ir.

-No-contestó Ginny tranquilamente, sacando una botella diminuta de su bolsillo-. No lo voy a dejar ir. No me interesa que presencies esto o no, sé que nunca podrías detenerme. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te interesas tanto. Ya sé que es tu amigo, pero me parece que exageras demasiado. Sabes que estará bien conmigo.

-Bueno, la respuesta a eso es fácil. Amo a Harry. Y sé que nunca estaría bien contigo, porque él me ama a mí.

Ginny comenzó a reírse compulsivamente. Su cuerpo se retorcía de la risa. Era una de lunática, que inquietaba mucho.

-Hermione, ya no eres inteligente-dijo, resistiendo las ganas de seguir riendo-. Y si no quieres resultar lastimada, te aconsejo que te alejes o que me dejes hacer mi trabajo en paz.

Hermione sacó su varita con mano temblorosa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes hacer magia. Lo sabes-le dijo Ginny burlonamente.

-Ahora sí puedo-se limitó a contestar Hermione, estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Como quieras. Quizás esto te entretenga por un rato. _¡Incendio!_

Un arco de fuego se extendió de la varita de Ginny, encerrándolos a ella y a Harry en un círculo de fuego.

Hermione saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo de que las llamas la alcanzaran.

El fuego pareció despertar a Harry, que al ver lo que estaba sucediendo se sobresaltó.

-¡Hermione, vete!-gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Oh, Harry. Veo que estás despierto. Perfecto. Es hora de tomar la poción.

Ginny se agachó al lado de Harry, sonriendo cínicamente.

Hermione lloraba. Tenía que encontrar una solución, tenía que hacer magia. Había podido aparecerse, seguramente tendría que hacer magia.

-¡Hermione, vete!-volvió a gritar Harry. Ginny lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

-¡No, Harry!-gritó a su vez Hermione-. ¡Yo te salvaré!

-¿Escuchas lo que está diciendo?-le preguntó Ginny a Harry, acariciándolo con rabia-. Dice que va a salvarte, como si esa squib pudiera hacerlo… ahora es tiempo de la poción.

Ginny destapó la botellita, cuando…

-_¡Aguamenti!_-gritó Hermione, apuntando al círculo de fuego. De su varita salieron gigantescos chorros de agua que extinguieron las llamas y mojaron a Harry y a Ginny.

Ginny se había vuelto a parar enfrente de Harry. Estaba enfurecida. Se había sorprendido tanto que la botellita había caído al suelo y se había partido, derramando la poción por todo el suelo.

-¡Hiciste que derramara la poción!

-Creo que ahora no podrás envenenarlo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, como enceguecida por el odio y la locura.

-Ginny, creo que tienes que parar. Basta con todo esto.

-No, esto recién empieza. No puedes negar que tuve paciencia, mucha paciencia. A los dos. Pero se acabó finalmente. Me pregunto a cuál de los mataré primero. Quizás debería matarlo a él, así sufres más tú, ya que eres la más consciente.

-Por favor, Ginny, no le hagas daño…-susurró Harry.

-Sabes que eso no puede ser. Ella fue la que se metió en esto sin ser llamada.

Ginny pasó por encima del cuerpo de Harry y se lo puso como escudo, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Hermione, por favor…-rogó Harry, desesperado.

Pero Hermione no se movió. Estaba decidida, y no iba a irse por nada del mundo. Ella había intentado hacer que Ginny se arrepintiera, pero no había surgido efecto. Hacía mucho que no hacía magia, pero ahora que estaba en esa posición, sabía que podría hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para dudas, tenía que actuar y rápido.

-Sabía que no tendrías las agallas para pelear conmigo-se burló Ginny-. Despídete de Harry. _¡Avada…!_

-¡Incarcerus!-gritó Hermione sin pensar, y fuertes sogas atraparon el cuerpo de Ginny, haciendo que fuera imposible para ella moverse. Su varita había volado lejos de ella a causa del impacto. Y a un costado estaba Harry, que respiraba agitadamente y estaba haciendo inútiles esfuerzos para incorporarse.

-¡Harry!-exclamó con inmenso alivio y alegría Hermione. El alivio y la alegría de haberlo salvado. Fue hacia donde estaba él y se puso de rodillas a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Siento que el impacto del hechizo te haya arrojado a un lado, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. No sé por qué, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Ginny, la idea de echarle un maleficio me parece errónea.

-Lo hiciste-dijo Harry en voz baja, y sonrió-. Gracias por salvarme…

-Shh, no tienes que decir nada-lo calló Hermione-. No tienes muchas fuerzas, ¿te dieron de comer y de beber en todo este tiempo?

-No mucho…

-Bueno, toma, bebe un poco de agua-le indicó Hermione, haciendo aparecer una copa con agua de la nada. Se la dio a Harry, y él bebió despacio.

-Creo que tendríamos que irnos, Harry-dijo Hermione preocupada-. Viktor está aquí también… vamos a buscarlo, él nos ayudará…

Lentamente, Harry se reincorporó con la ayuda de Hermione. Estaba muy débil, y no podía dar un paso sin sentirse mareado.

Les llevó una eternidad subir las escaleras que los sacaban del sótano. La mansión estaba extrañamente silenciosa, como si no hubiera nadie en ella. Esto inquietaba más a Hermione que si hubiera los ruidos característicos de un duelo.

Después de lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas, por lo impaciente que estaba, llegaron al lujoso living. Harry se dejó caer en un sillón cercano a la puerta, estaba exhausto.

Hermione, sin embargo, fue hacia el centro de la habitación. Había algo allí, que no alcanzaba a distinguir a la luz de las velas. Cuando se acercó, vio que se trataba de una persona. De Viktor, que yacía allí en el suelo, inmóvil, boca abajo.

Hermione se dejó caer sollozando al lado de su cuerpo, sabiendo que la persona que más la había ayudado ya no se encontraba en ese mundo.

Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

_Días después…_

-Es muy extraño estar acá-comentó Ron, mirando a su alrededor-. Nunca había estado en el departamento de algún muggle, excepto en la casa de los Dursley, claro, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya sé que es mi casa, pero ahora que volví a ser como era antes, a mí también me parece extraño vivir aquí. No puedo esperar a mudarme.

Estaban los tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentados en el living del departamento de Hermione, aprovechando que la amiga muggle había salido.

-Hay tantas cosas que preparar…-suspiró Harry-. Pero después del funeral de Viktor, claro.

Harry miró con cautela a Hermione, quien se encontraba muy sensible esos días por la muerte de su amigo.

-¿Estás preparada para mañana?- le preguntó Harry amablemente. El funeral y el entierro serían al día siguiente, y sería un día muy duro. Asistirían miles de personas, además de todos los fans que él tenía gracias al quidditch. A Harry le hubiera gustado que todo hubiera terminado antes, para el bienestar de Hermione, pero debido al asesinato de Viktor, no había sido posible. Habían tenido que hacerle pruebas para constatar que realmente había sido asesinado por Draco Malfoy.

-Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que él se fue, pero voy a estar bien. ¿Nos encontramos allá?-le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-Ehhh…-empezó Ron, no muy convencido-. No creo que sea correcto que yo vaya allí.

No me malinterpretes-añadió al ver l expresión en el rostro de Hermione-. Viktor me caía bien (Harry sonrió y miró hacia otro lado), ¿pero cómo reaccionará la gente si el hermano de Ginny Weasley va al entierro? Ella era la cómplice de Malfoy después de todo.

Ron tenía una expresión en el rostro de profunda tristeza. Se sentía realmente mal por lo que había hecho su hermana. Incluso le había tomado bastante tiempo entenderlo. Su familia se sentía destrozada.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Ron y le apretó la mano.

-¡Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba!-le dijo Hermione-. Tú eres una buena persona. No hay nada de malo en que vayas, además ¿cuándo nos ha interesado lo que dicen los demás? Si eso fuera así, nunca hubiéramos sido amigos de Harry.

Ron rió un poco.

-Estoy muy contento de que sigan siendo mis amigos…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Harry, muy sorprendido.

-Pero después de lo que hizo mi hermana… simplemente no puedo creerlo. Mi hermana es un monstruo. Y me siento muy agradecido de que hayan sido piadosos con ella y no la hayan lastimado. Se lo merecí.

-Simplemente no puedo. La sigo queriendo, es como mi hermana. ¿Cómo está?

-Relativamente bien. Está en una celda muy cómoda, porque está embarazada. Pero cambiemos a algo más alegre. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

-Todavía no lo sabemos, hay algunas cosas que hay que arreglar primero. Pero va a suceder, obviamente-respondió Hermione, y rió-. Lo bueno es que estoy preparada para volver al mundo de los magos.

-Y espero que te quedes en él para siempre-se burló Harry.

-Mientras que no nos divorciemos- bromeó Hermione-. Ron, si ese puesto en el Ministerio sigue vacante, yo lo quiero. Ya renuncié a mi antiguo empleo.

-Yo arreglaré todo-contestó Ron, sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿tu magia volvió?

-Sí, aunque me sigo preparando. Pero creo que estoy lista para volver.

-Está más que lista-dijo Harry-. En dos segundos volvió a ser una mejor hechicera que nosotros. Además ha recuperado sus antiguos libros del colegio y los leyó todos en tiempo récord. Igual, tiene tiempo para seguir practicando hasta después de nuestro casamiento. Su futuro esposo famoso jugador de quidditch puede mantenerla.

-Hay una sola cosa que lamento…-dijo Hermione distraídamente-. Me encantaría que la biblioteca de Hogwarts estuviera abierta para las personas que no son estudiantes.

-Siempre está Flourish and Blotts-le recordó Harry sonriendo-. Y si eso te hace feliz prometo comprarte la librería entera.

Hermione sonrió radiante y lo besó. No recordaba haber sido más feliz en su vida. Finalmente, podía estar tranquila y tener un final feliz. Con Harry, era capaz de todo lo posible y mucho más.

Fin.


End file.
